


Ladybug's Love Rivals

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Daydreaming, F/M, Hamsters, Jealousy, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person, Rivalry, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Because Adrien is such an (oblivious) chick magnet, it's Marinette's job to review who are her biggest contenders for his heart.





	Ladybug's Love Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc

"Let's see...Alya is already in a relationship with Nino, so no need to put her here. Plus she's my best friend, so she wouldn't go after Adrien!" 

I cross out her name on the chart I made earlier and draw a line connecting her to Nino. Followed by a few of my other female classmates. 

"Not Juleka....Rose, no.....Alix? Nah. No need to put Mylene here since she's dating Ivan...." 

Tikki flies up by my side, looking at my love chart with an odd expression. "What is this, Marinette?" 

This is a chart I created with post-it notes and pictures I distreectly took, consisting every girl I know and their relations to Adrien, whom I put in the center with a big red heart drawn around him. I explain this to Tikki thusly. 

"It's a love chart, Tikki. I'm going over who are my biggest rivals for Adrien's love. Since he's a famous model and all, I gotta scope out my competition! Starting with..." 

I skim over the chart slowly with my marker before landing on one of the pictures of my least favorite person in the world. 

Chloé, the local mean girl of my class and the mayor's daughter, as well as (to my chagrin) Adrien's childhood friend. It's hard to me to understand why Adrien is friends with her. Sure, Chloé has been becoming a bit nicer because of her Queen Bee stint and I honestly feel sorry for her, but she is still the spoiled rich girl I've known for a long time. 

From my experience of reading romance stories, the childhood friend usually has a higher chance of winning over the boy than the other love interests. Sometimes, I envy Chloé for having that position in Adrien's life. I shudder just imagining the two becomimg a couple... 

_An older Adrien and Chloé are cuddling together on a plush sofa, living in the richest-looking mansion in Paris-no, in all of France. They are being so lovey-dovey with each other, I wanted to hurl._

_"Isn't it nice, Adrien? You and I married, being the most fabulous couple of the world. You will love me for the rest of your life, won't you?"_

_Adrien chuckles with affection as he rubs noses with her. He looks absolutely lovestruck. "Anything for the prettiest woman in the world, Chloé."_

_Chloé squeals and kisses Adrien's cheek. The latter plucks a grape from the bowl sitting in front of them and feeds it to Chloé, who eats while shooting a flirty look at him._

_"Let me check on Marinette. You know, the hamster." Adrien tilts his head towards a jewel-encrusted cage at the other side of the room. Inside is a black hamster with a small thick tail, pressing itself against the glass longingly._

_"Speaking of her..." Chloé turns away from Adrien and holds up a small bell, ringing it with glee. "Dupain-Cheng! Come over here!"_

_In a second, I come scrambling in, almost tripping over the mop I was holding. I am wearing a traditional maid uniform, and I look so miserable in it._

_Chloé smiles smugly at me, clearly enjoying my humiliating predicament. Enjoying that it is her who is with Adrien, not me._

_"Today, I want you to clean the entire mansion. Scrub all floors and walls clean until they're free of filth, clean the pool, wash all of the dishes and laundry, and clean the hamster's cage. Don't waste our time! Chop chop!"_

_With a dejected sigh, I hold up the mop and a feather duster in both hands, getting ready to face the torture to come._

I cringe and slap my hands against my cheeks to bring myself out of that horrifying daydream. I would rather be fighting a hundred akumas in a day than to be Chloé's maid. 

"Chloé is lucky to be Adrien's childhood friend. So unfair..." I sigh. But fortunately, Tikki is there to give me some reassurance. 

"If it helps, Marinette," Tikki says. "Chloé being Adrien's childhood friend doesn't guarantee that he'll end up with her. He just sees her as a friend!" 

True, not every childhood friend pair end up together. But the ones in the movies are usually so kind and sweet, I always felt sorry for them. Chloé is the opposite of sweet, but considering her circumstances...I guess I would be sympathetic. 

I draw a circle around her and draw a line between her and Adrien, making note of their status above said line. With her becoming a nicer person, there's a chance Adrien might reciprocate her feelings, so I have to keep an eye out. 

Next is Kagami. An ice queen at her finest, pretty competitive and blunt to the fault. I can remember the bitter feeling I got when Adrien took her out to the ice rink. While I had Luka as my date, I couldn't stop feeling so jealous of Kagami for being Adrien's date. 

What did Adrien see in her? Why did he pick her? Did he really like her? I can't imagine a future between them...

_It is a large gymnaisum, with several equipment lying around and a glass roof that lets the sun shine inside, casting two moving shadows on the walls._

_It is Adrien and Kagami, dressed in fencing gear, trying to fight each other off. However, upon closer inspection, their match is more like playing as they are laughing merrily._

_"S-Sorry, Kagami. I guess I'm too distracted by your beauty today." Adrien chuckles, taking his helmet off and holding it under his arm as Kagami does the same._

_Kagami just shakes her head with an amused smile; a contrast to her usual icy demeanor._

_"It's alright, Adrien. Just be more attentive next time. You're handsome, but I know better to keep my focus on my opponent."_

_"Marinette looks hungry over there." Adrien points to a small cage near a set of lockers. It is the same hamster from my Chloé_ _daymare._

_Before he could head other there, Kagami stops him with a hand on his shoulder; said hand going further up to cup one of his cheeks._

_"Before you go feed her, how about...a kiss?" She says in a soft, low voice._

_Adrien smiles softly at her and closes his eyes to lean in. Kagami closes her eyes as well when she tilts her head up. As the two get closer, just as their lips are about to touch-_

I slap myself again, much harder than before that there are faint handprints on my cheeks. Tikki looks at me worriedly. 

"Marinette, please don't hurt yourself!" 

I smile at her sheepishly despite the feeling of jealousy brewing inside me. "Right, sorry about that, Tikki." 

She hovers closer until she is above my shoulder, almost sitting on it. 

"Remember what I said back then from your double date? You still have a chance, Marinette." 

I nod, not refuting her reassurance. Still, Kagami is a threat, and she is ambitious; she won't give up until she wins over Adrien. I make a note as I circle her and connect her to Adrien. 

Last, but not least, Lila. Oh how much I truly despise her. From the first day I met her, she has been telling nothing but lies. Part of it to make herself popular, and another to try and attract Adrien's attention. 

I can't forget the day she became a part of my class; she made everyone turn against me, and flirted with Adrien none stop. I was so hurt and furious, I started losing hope. I nearly got akumatized because of those feelings. If Adrien were to return her attraction...

_Lila and Adrien are sitting side-by-side on a beach belonging to an island. She has her head nearly tucked in his shoulder, looking quite content as he is._

_Sitting next to Adrien, in a crude-looking cage, is once again, Marinette the hamster._

_"See, Adrien? I told you that Prince Ali would kindly lend us his island resort if I ask." Lila says, pressing a kiss on his cheek._

_"Yeah, you really are amazing as you say, Lila."-_

I don't want to go any further imagining that scenerio. I almost slap myself again, but remembering Tikki's concern, I just shake my head furiously until I was dizzy. 

Adrien knows well that she's a liar like I do. I shouldn't doubt him; he would never let himself be swayed by her. I may see her everyday now and can't prove to my friends about her real nature, but at least Adrien believes in me. 

"Well, I think that's all of the love rivals I have for now." I say as I circle Lila and draw a line from her to Adrien. I step back and look at my chart, feeling satisfied at my progress. I have three rivals, but I can stand my ground against them. No problem! 

However, Tikki opens her mouth before closing it, looking rather hesitant at what she was about to say. Before I could ask, she finally says it.

"What about...Ladybug, Marinette?" 

I pause, letting her question sink in. Ladybug, my superhero identity, being a possible rival for Adrien's heart? He does admire her, but so does everyone else. I'm just happy to keep Paris safe even though it tires me out sometimes. But for Adrien to be in love with Ladybug...

That brings me to the one problem I haven't gone around to; Adrien preferring my persona over the real thing. 

Oh man, I didn't think this through enough, did I? But I can solve this issue! Just hopefully it won't cause too much problems when me and Adrien start dating.  _Hopefully._

I can only say to Tikki, "Don't worry, Tikki. I'll figure that out." 

Tikki just looks at me, not convinced by the confidence of my words. I manage to completely ease her worries by giving her a reassuring smile. I meant what I said: I can overcome this. 

"If I work hard, then I'll definitely win over Adrien! Then when we grow up, we'll get married, have two boys and one girl, live in a nice house, and have a cute little hamster called-" 

"Marinette!" 

I jump at the sound of my mom calling for me. When I hear footsteps coming up, I quickly rush over to my chart and tear it down, sticky notes falling to the floor and making a pile as I try to get rid of my handiwork. 

If anyone were to see this, I would die of embarrassment. I barely recovered from the trauma when my shrine dedicated to Adrien got exposed. I don't want a repeat of that! 

Just as I rip the last note off, my mom pops her head into my room and I turn around to give her a wobbly smile. 

"Marinette, I need your help with the bread downstairs. Do you mind if-what's all this paper on the floor?" 

She stares at the messy pile I've unintentionally created, looking a little confused. Good thing she can't see the photos! 

"Uh, just a project for school! I-I'll clean it up and be right with you!" 

With a sheepish grin, I gather up all the notes and pictures in my arms and dump them neatly on my bed, making sure that none of them slip through my hold in the process. 

Mom seems to accept my lie with a small smile. "Alright then. Take your time, Marinette." She says before she closes the door. 

I sigh in relief and flop myself onto the bed. Then Tikki suddenly appears above my face; I forgot that she hid herself before my mom came in. 

"Marinette..." She says slowly and softly, as if to not break the short silence between us. Considering her apologetic expression, it must be about the suggestion she made earlier. 

I reach up to pet a finger on her head. What did I do to deserve her? Always worrying about me, giving me her unwavering support....

She has been a good friend to me. 

"It's okay, Tikki. I said that I would figure this out. I won't let myself be my own rival." 

If I can stand a chance against Chloé, Lila, and Kagami, then I can stand a chance against Ladybug, the other me. If it happens that Adrien likes Ladybug, then I'll do everything I can to change that. 

Ladybug and I share the same rivals, but we're not each other's enemies. I am not my own enemy. 

I won't let that be. 


End file.
